


Fire Woman

by Impala_Chick



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Blacksmithing, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Canon Era, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dildos, F/F, F/M, Gender Issues, Genderplay, Gwen made metal sex toys, Object Penetration, POV Female Character, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: Gwen finds it's easier to dress as a man when she works at her father's forge. Morgana likes her outfit.(Arthur/Gwen only appears in chapter two)





	1. With Morgana

**Author's Note:**

> Part of this was posted for the Kinkalot 2019 challenge kink link _cross-dressing + dildo_. It was subsequently edited and expanded for the Season of Kink square _Gender Play_.
> 
> Title from The Cult song of the same title.

Gwen sometimes wondered what her life would have been like if she’d been born a man. There was a small chance she would have become Arthur’s servant. But before Merlin came along, Uther had always chosen servants that were much older to care for the Prince. And she wouldn't have followed Elyan out of Camelot because they had always been too different to be best friends.

She knows one thing. As a man, she would have pursued any lady or man that caught her eye just as all of the men of Camelot were allowed to do. But the rules were different for women. Especially commoners.

Lately though, Gwen didn’t feel that her gender was such a hardship. Lady Morgana seemed to enjoy Gwen’s affections even though she was a woman. And working for Morgana had many other advantages beyond the honor of enjoying Morgana’s company. Gwen was able to buy her own fabric and find time to make her own dresses. She was able to enjoy all of Camelot’s feasts and parties, even though she also had to serve wine and make sure the guests were taken care of. And Morgana still let her work at her father’s forge quite regularly. 

When Gwen aided her father, it was easier to pass as a man rather than explain why a girl was anywhere near the forge. A wide brimmed black hat was pulled low over her brow to keep her hair back and mop up the sweat from the blazing fire. Her skin felt dirty and warm from the soot that had collected on her cheeks and nose. 

Gwen was in the middle of drawing out a sword to fill an order when she noticed Morgana approaching the darkened workshop. She looked down at her dirty brown pants, leather apron, and thick leather gloves and wrinkled her nose. Morgana had never seen her like this before, but it was too late to do anything about that now.

“Careful, My Lady,” Gwen said as Morgana approached the anvil, dropping her voice a few octaves the way she did when talking to customers. She was curious to see how Morgana would react.

“I’m looking for -” Morgana stopped mid-sentence when her eyes widened with recognition. Then she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, studying Gwen’s face.

Gwen wilted under her critical gaze. “I’m sorry, My Lady,” Gwen said, using her normal voice again. “It’s just easier to talk to customers when I look this way.” 

Gwen moved the sword away from the anvil and put it down on the worktable. She removed her leather gloves and bowed her head demurely, slightly disappointed by Morgana’s reaction.

“Do you actually pass for a man?” Morgana asked. 

“It worked on you for a moment,” Gwen said softly as she put her gloves down. Morgana didn’t say anything else, so Gwen rushed on. “I’m sorry. If you would just allow me to change -”

“Why?” Morgana said. “I think you look good like this.” Morgana wasn’t smiling, but she slowly raked her eyes from the top of Gwen’s head to the bottom of her worn leather boots in a way that made Gwen’s heart pound.

“I do like the pants,” Gwen said, emboldened by the hungry way Morgana was appraising her. 

Gwen bit her lip, but pushed away the womanly shyness she’d cultivated. In her blacksmith outfit, she felt like she could be just as brash or as confident as any man. Gwen thought for a moment about what a man might do, and then leaned her elbows against the work table and spread her legs wide. Morgana followed the movement and her eyes landed on Gwen’s crotch as she gulped. Gwen cocked her head and smirked, hoping to tease Morgana.

Morgana leaned in close to whisper in Gwen’s ear. “You could do the voice again, if you want to.” Her breath tickled Gwen’s ear as she trailed her lips along Gwen’s jawline. 

“Certainly, My Lady,” Gwen said, making her voice sound masculine again. She pulled Morgana’s hips flush against her own and she could feel Morgana trembling under her hands.

“Did you prepare the item I asked for?” Morgana asked as she trailed her fingertips down Gwen’s throat and over the leather that covered her shoulders.

“Of course,” Gwen said huskily. Morgana had the idea to make a phallus out of metal and had asked Gwen if it could be done. It was no easy task to steal time at the forge while no one was looking but Gwen had managed. And she was quite proud of the result.

She’d assumed Morgana would want to use it on her because Morgana had always been the one to initiate their encounters. But dressed as a man, Gwen felt free enough and confident enough to voice what she’d been thinking.

“Shall I bend you over the table right now and see if it works?” Gwen whispered, moving her right hand up to cup Morgana’s firm breast over her tight fitting silk dress. Gwen loved how full and round it felt in her palm. She remembered that while wearing trousers, she could move her legs separately. So she braced herself against the table and pushed her right thigh against Morgana’s cunt. Morgana ground against her, her breath coming faster against Gwen’s ear.

“Yes, I’d like that.” Morgana’s voice shook. “You smell like smoke,” she murmured as she pushed against Gwen’s leg. 

Gwen pulled back to reach the shelf above the worktable. She’d hidden the metal cock behind a box of nails. When she showed it to Morgana, her eyes lit up with delight. Gwen felt her cunt throb as she pictured how it would fit inside Morgana. 

“Get it wet,” Gwen commanded. Morgana opened her mouth, and Gwen gently pushed the bulbous metal head of the cock down onto her tongue. Morgana licked around it and Gwen watched with rapt attention as Morgana sucked and closed her lips around it. 

Once drool started to drip from Morgana's mouth, Gwen touched her fingers to Morgana’s chin and removed the metal cock. Gwen stepped away from the worktable, only to push Morgana down onto it. Her thighs were trembling from the thrill of welding so much power over her lady.

Morgana groaned low in her throat, and Gwen flipped up Morgana’s skirts to expose her firm arse. Gwen leaned in to roll the metal cock over her skin. Goosebumps rose where she touched as Morgana widened her stance and canted her hips to expose more of herself. Gwen licked her own fingers in an effort to clean and wet them, and then reached between Morgana’s lips to feel her wet, throbbing cunt. She easily pushed a finger inside and groaned as Morgana squeezed down on it.

“Fuck me with it,” Morgana moaned as she writhed on her finger.

Gwen crouched down so she could see more of Morgana’s cunt. She carefully inserted the head of the metal cock and watched as it slid in and out easily. Gwen pushed the cock in deeper and tilted it up until Morgana cried out. 

“It’s like you’re touching everywhere,” Morgana said, gasping for breath. With her cheek pressed against the worktable, her moans were muffled but she sounded so eager for it. 

Gwen gripped the end of the silver cock and stood up so that she could leverage her body weight and fuck Morgana harder. She felt the tension in her arm and wrist, but she didn’t dare stop. Gwen wanted to wanted to feel her tremble in her hands as she came. She wanted to know that she could give Morgana everything she desired. Morgana was so wet that Gwen could hear soft wet sounds as she pushed the metal cock in and out of her. 

It wasn’t long before Morgana came with a violent shudder and Gwen wrapped her free arm wrapped around her waist to keep her from slumping to the ground. Gwen leaned forward to press her nose into Morgana’s hair.

“I’m lucky I have a fire woman,” Morgana said on a shaky exhale. Gwen laughed softly into her hair, feeling immensely proud of her handiwork.


	2. With Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur came to the forge only to ensure that Tom's possessions were safe. But once he sees Gwen in pants, his plans change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Arthur gets fucked by Gwen's metal dildo, Roleplay, Mentions of Tom's death.

She didn’t return to the forge for awhile after her father was killed. She thought being around all of his unfinished projects would only remind her of how unfair it was that his life was cut short.

Eventually, she got up the courage to go back. She donned her work trousers and walked around the shop, touching cold metal. Her father had indeed left many projects unfinished but instead of fueling more sadness, she wanted desperately to finish them all. She realized that the projects could give her a purpose and a way to honor her father.

She lit the forge and pulled on her worn leather apron as she waited for the fire to grow. Luckily she had plenty of time that afternoon because all of her chores in the Castle were finished.

She hadn’t been at the anvil long before there was a resounding knock against the doorway. She looked up and nearly dropped the hammer she was holding. Prince Arthur was standing there with the sun at his back and his hair shining as gold as his crown. He smiled softly at her and Gwen bowed her head.

“M’Lord?” She asked. 

“I’m sorry, I just saw the fire burning and I wanted to make sure someone wasn’t trying to take your father’s things.” He sounded sincere as he glanced around the workshop. His concern surprised Gwen, but it wasn’t the first time Arthur had surprised her.

“Just me,” Gwen said and stuffed her hands into her apron pockets. She looked down at her extremely masculine outfit and was surprised Arthur hadn’t commented on it. He had seen her wearing pants in Ealdor, so maybe it wasn’t that shocking to him anymore. At least she wasn’t covered in soot yet.

“Did you work here before?” Arthur stumbled at the end of his sentence, clearly trying to avoid mention of Tom. Gwen winced, but not because of the faux pas. She knew this situation wasn’t easy for Arthur. He probably felt guilty about what the King had set into motion. But she didn’t blame Arthur for that. It was too much effort to stay angry anyway, and Gwen had never lived her life that way. 

“Yes,” Gwen answered. “He taught me quite a bit, even though I am a girl.” She felt she and Prince Arthur could be honest with each other when they were alone. And Prince Arthur was wearing his simple blue cloak, so he hadn’t come as her sovereign. He’d merely come as a concerned citizen. Or a friend.

Prince Arthur stepped inside and started to walk around the shop. Gwen watched as his strong fingers skimmed over sword hilts and horseshoes. The ring on his left handed reflected the firelight. She wondered why he was still here, now that he’d found out it was just her.

“You don’t have to watch over me,” Gwen said. After all, she had work to get to.

“I’m not. Maybe I just feel guilty. The least I can do is make sure your father’s shop isn’t disturbed.” Prince Arthur’s response was sharp and swift, but he avoided her gaze. Gwen had never known Arthur to be timid. 

“I never blamed you, Sire.” Gwen tried to keep her voice soft as she approached Prince Arthur and put her hand on his arm. She felt him tense under her grip, but his eyes flicked down to her crotch. Prince Arthur’s eyes were narrowed, but his face didn’t look disgusted. He looked confused and bemused.

“I hope you don’t mind the pants,” she said with a laugh. “It makes it easier.” Gwen didn’t specify what exactly became easier when she wore pants, but she didn’t feel like explaining to the Prince. She often found herself in a position where she had to point out things he didn’t seem to understand. If he didn’t understand, he could ask. Or he could enjoy the mystery.

“Guinevere.” He paused to take a deep breath. “I don’t think I deserve your forgiveness. And I really don’t mind the pants.” He smiled and ducked his head, and Gwen was charmed by the plump outline of his lips and the dimple in his cheek. Not for the first time, Gwen easily understood why there were so many who fawned over Prince Arthur’s good looks. He was golden where Morgana was dark, but they both had the same magnetism and intensity.

“Could I watch you work for a bit?” Prince Arthur asked. Gwen realized she still had her hand on him, so she hastily removed it and stepped away.

“Sure,” she said over her shoulder. “But you have to stay back from the heat.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” he teased. She smiled over at him before she put her gloves on. She gathered her hair up and tucked it under her hat, and then picked up her tools. The fire was hot enough, so she got to work.

Prince Arthur was a steady presence as he watched her from a stool near the door. Occasionally he handed her tools or chatted with her about castle gossip, and Gwen enjoyed his company. It was easy to imagine what could have been between them if she was a man and he wasn’t a prince. They would have probably been friends.

She finished shaping a sword and stepped around Prince Arthur to hang it up. She saw the way he gripped his own elbow as she squeezed past, careful not to touch her. His cheeks reddened a bit as he looked down at her and when her hip bumped into his, he inhaled sharply.

She felt her heartbeat speed up as she wondered what exactly was getting Arthur so hot under the collar. It seemed that Morgana wasn’t the only Pendragon who approved of Gwen wearing pants.

Thinking about Morgana reminded Gwen of her metal dick. She’d improved her design a bit and added more curve to the metal. Some of Morgana’s friends had requested them, and Gwen had given some away. She evidently had some very happy customers. 

She hadn’t used it in awhile. But then she was reminded of Morgana, and Images of Arthur’s firm arse bent over her table flashed through her mind. She bit her lip, debating whether or not to do anything to make the images a reality. Her pants gave her the courage to do what she never could have done outside the workshop and she leaned closer to Prince Arthur’s side to press her lips to his ear.

“Do you like me dressed like this?” She whispered, purposefully making her voice sound husky. 

She was instantly rewarded when Arthur leaned in and put his hand on her hip. She felt the warmth of his skin through her trousers. 

“Yes, but we can’t -” Prince Arthur’s voice sounded a bit panicked.

Gwen cut him off when an idea occurred to her. 

“What if we weren’t Gwen the servant and Arthur the prince? What if we were just a Blacksmith and a customer?” Gwen bit his earlobe and then pushed him backwards until he was crowded against the worktable. She looked up at him and waited. His eyes darted from her lips down to her leather gloves, which were gripping his blue cloak.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again, he curved his mouth into a seductive smile.

“Blacksmith, Sir. I’m so glad you agreed to see me today,” Arthur said as he touched Gwen’s cheek. 

Gwen grinned. It thrilled her that Arthur was willing to play along. “I heard you need your sword looked at.” 

Arthur’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open for a moment before he recovered from the surprise of Gwen’s words. She laughed, pleased with her own joke. Then she leaned in to press her mouth against Arthur’s neck and nip at his skin.

“I… I do, actually. I heard you were the best.” Gwen was pleased to feel his pulse pounding under her lips. She walked her gloved hands over Arthur’s torso and firm pecs. As she pressed closer, she could feel Arthur’s hard cock through her trousers. Not for the first time, she was thankful she was wearing pants. She pressed her thigh against his cock and he rubbed against her, searching for friction. 

“I am good with my hands,” she said in a deep voice before she kissed Arthur properly and bit at his bottom lip. He moaned and she leaned in again so she could whisper in Arthur’s ear. She reached down and palmed his cock as she spoke.

“My customers deserve the best service,” she said. Arthur shuddered against her and Gwen kissed his temple. “And I have your order ready.”

“Good. I, uh. Let’s have it, then.” Arthur sounded breathy and uncertain, but he was brave indeed for being so open about his desires. Gwen wondered if Morgana had told him of their invention.

She reached under the table where she’d hidden the newest metal dick and held it up for Arthur to look at. He bit his lip and gulped.

“Does this look like it matches your specifications?” She teased as she carefully ran the metal down over Arthur’s nipples.

Arthur nodded eagerly. “That’s exactly what I wanted.”

“Well, then. Let’s test it out.” Gwen gripped his tunic and pushed him around until he was leaning over the workbench. He untied his cloak and let it drop to the ground while Gwen pulled off her work gloves. He rested his weight on his elbows and pushed his arse out invitingly. 

She was eager to see if her metal dick worked as well on Arthur as it had on Morgana. She wondered if he’d get mouthy or loud when he wanted to come and she wanted to find out. But she also wasn’t sure if Arthur had ever done something like this before. So she draped her weight against Arthur’s back and pressed her lips to his clothed shoulder blades, giving him a chance to breathe.

“I can go slow at first,” Gwen said with her voice husky. Arthur craned his head around to look at her. 

“I’ve put in this kind of order before.” Arthur smiled again before he faced forward. His words, though spoken in a way to keep up their game, made Gwen’s heart pound even more furiously. Arthur was not as virtuous as Gwen had been led to believe if he’d done this before. She wasn’t sure if he just meant penetration or if he meant that another man had fucked him, but either scenario thrilled Gwen. She felt him take deep breaths under her hands as if he was calming himself.

“Then let me see this,” she said as squeezed Arthur’s arse cheek with her free hand.

Arthur reached under himself to untie the laces of his breeches while Gwen greased up the metal dick. She watched as his trousers dropped to the ground, exposing his tight arse to the heated hair. His skin was smooth and firm as she skimmed her fingertips over one of his cheeks. She held his cheeks apart and pressed the metal cock to his hole, and she could see Arthur’s thighs start to tremble.

She pressed the tip in and waited as Arthur’s hole fluttered around it, getting used to the intrusion. Arthur groaned and looked back over his shoulder. His eyes looked hazy as he gazed at her. He ran his tongue along his lower lip and Gwen pushed in further. His hole sucked it in, making it easy for her.

“What a good customer,” Gwen murmured, pleased at how quickly he was taking the dick. Arthur huffed a laugh, but that dissolved into a moan as Gwen started to fuck him. 

“God,” he mumbled as Gwen applied pressure and pressed the metal dick downwards. “That’s it.”

Arthur’s sweat was making his tunic cling to his back. Gwen gripped his hip with one hand so that she could press the metal cock down harder. Arthur moaned loud enough to fill the workshop with the sound as Gwen pressed over and over again into that same spot.

“Yes,” Arthur hissed. “I want to come already.”

Gwen was torn, because she absolutely wanted to see Arthur fall apart from her ministrations. But on the other hand, she wondered just how long she could make Arthur wait. The sounds Arthur was making were enough to make her cunt throb with want, but the sight of the metal dick disappearing inside of his tight hole was even more sensual and enticing. 

She reached around and tried to grab Arthur’s cock, but the effort made her rhythm falter. 

“You’ll have to hold your own sword,” Gwen said just to keep up the game. She would have laughed at her own joke, but she was too busy watching Arthur’s arse squeeze around the cock. Arthur understood her meaning. He reached down and replaced Gwen’s hand with his own.

“That’s so good,” Arthur groaned. Gwen fucked into him while Arthur moved his fist over his cock. And then he went completely silent. Gwen could see his hole tighten up around the metal dick and she knew he was coming. She looked between his legs to see come dripping onto the floor. Gwen kept moving the metal cock until Arthur turned to look at her, gasping for breath. She felt her own cunt throb from the sight of Arthur so debauched.

“I want to make sure my customers leave satisfied,” she said as she pulled the metal dick slowly out of Arthur.

He braced himself against the worktable and stood up once the metal dick was free. Gwen took pride in his lazy smile and half-closed eyes. His thick cock stood up between his legs, the head shiny and wet with his come. She reached forward and pushed the hair from his forehead fondly before she could stop herself. Her eyes widened as she looked at Arthur, worried that her casual intimate touch might have crossed a line. But his smile didn’t falter.

“I believe you are the best Blacksmith in Camelot for a reason,” Arthur said as he took Gwen’s hand.

Gwen huffed a laugh, secretly pleased by the way Arthur’s eyes roamed her body. She was still wearing her blacksmith outfit, but Arthur was looking at her like she was the most beautiful girl at a banquet.

“Let me repay you,” Arthur whispered, his voice pleading and soft. Gwen grinned wickedly and nodded. She had another metal dick to try out, anyway.


End file.
